The invention relates to methods of and apparatus for synchronizing received binary signals.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 439,328 filed on Nov. 4, 1982 by the present applicant, in which some claims have already been allowed, proposes a method of correcting distortion of a received signal which, after demodulation, comprises a deformed binary pulse train. After correction of distortion, the received signal is synchronized in a receiver for a fixed transmission rate of for example 100 bd (Baud) by means of a mains a.c. voltage of a power supply main system and by means of using a predetermined sequence or "pre-sequence" of alternating logic values "1" and "0".